


Strawberry ice cream

by NocturnalLunacy



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Gen, Shinki is adopted but he is still loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalLunacy/pseuds/NocturnalLunacy
Summary: Just one afternoon taking an ice cream with a cannibal strawberry





	Strawberry ice cream

Shinki never imagined this. When Lord Kazekage took him home after telling him that he would help him use his powers, he did not expect someone like him to live in a common house in the village, according to others, the Kazekage must live in the central tower of the village, near from his office and always available for whatever happens. But when they entered that warm house they were greeted with a feminine voice welcoming them, of course, that welcome was for Lord Kazekage because when the woman went to receive him he saw how surprised she was at his presence.

For a moment he thought that he would not be received there, that the woman would be in charge of throwing him out but he really did not expect her to lower herself to his level and embrace him; Of course she was much more emotional with the hug and with the situation in general but thinking about it would take away the charm of everything.  
Soon he learned the name of this woman; Lian, the wife of the 5th Kazekage. 

After that everything was very fast, during the free time of Lord Gaara both trained and the rest of the day was spent with Lady Lian, she cured any wound and fed him and saw how Lord Gaara came short of breath before the hour of dinner just to spend time with him and his wife.  
Then they both asked him something that although it did not make much difference, it changed everything forever.

\- Do you want to be part of this family? - Lord Gaara asked one night after dinner.

Confused, Shinki looked around to see the expression of the young lady; she smiled and looked at him, waiting for his answer while holding her husband's hand. Suddenly he had forgotten how to speak, he nodded and the young lady began to cry; I could not wait to speak again and call them Mother and Father for the first time.

One day, he was with his mother sitting on the sofa in the living room while she taught him to embroider and he tried to follow her instructions, but that little flower refused to go well!

Shinki sometimes wondered if that kind woman really was a shinobi, she didn’t usually leave the house unless it was for a walk or to help a little with her training, maybe it was because since she arrived she had gained a bit of weight, but that was fixed with the movement not being all day at home.

-Mother, are you really a shinobi? - He asks after surrendering with that flower.

The woman's face flushed a little and she looked around nervously as if from somewhere the answer was coming.

-Of course! I know that at the moment it does not look like it but it is that Gaara-kun doesn’t want me to go to missions in my state and the worst thing is that the doctors support him ... -

-¿! Mother are you sick!? -

-I told him that it does not matter if I go to a few because it is not bigger than a strawberry but ... eh? I-I'm not sick-

\- But ... - He said doubtful.

\- Shinki - She said sweetly. - Since you're my son I can tell you this, you're going to have a sibling - And then she smiled.

That night Shinki could not stop thinking about the little strawberry that is currently growing inside his mother.

After the months his mother was getting fatter and bigger, to a certain extent in which father began to work from home in order not to be far away when the moment arrives, according to him. But one morning the house simply became a disaster and after noon in the hospital, the strawberry was born.

 

And now he was sitting on a bench outside an ice cream stand in the leafy village enjoying a simple vanilla cone next to the little strawberry. Tsuki was now 6 years old and was the image of his parents, dark hair, pale skin, green eyes and in general was identical to mother. The 4 of them had come for these Chunnin exams, Shinki now with 12 years simply could not fail, this was his chance to make his parents proud and close some mouths at home who dared to say that he was not worth much for the Kazekage family since they had the little girl. He had already passed the first two stages, tomorrow would be the final tournament and clearly those who had passed were quite strong, among them were the son of the Hokage and his cousin Shikadai.

It was a lot of pressure and still he laughed internally at the irony that the little strawberry is devouring a strawberry ice cream. He was sure that it was cannibalism but he would not mention it to his sister.

\- Brother ... - Speaks shyly the little one.

-What happen? - His eyes opened a little to see the pink mess that had formed on the face of the girl.

She looked at her feet covered by sandals with ears that made the illusion of being rabbits, as a big brother patiently waiting for the question while taking a handkerchief from his pocket, a handkerchief with his first successful embroidery portraying a windmill and flowers. Tsuki finally spoke.

-You are nervous? For tomorrow ... - As soon as she raises her face, Shinki handed her the handkerchief to clean herself.

They both understood each other, she knew that whenever she ate something she left a mess and he knew what she was talking about, and there was the possibility of facing his own teammates or even their cousin.

-No - He replied simple. - We should go to the hotel, our parents will worry if we don’t arrive for dinner-

And maybe mother will get a little angry when she notice that Tsuki's appetite went away thanks to the big cone of strawberry ice cream that her brother very kindly bought her, and he didn’t want to see their mother angry, he still remembers the first time they were. She joined the training, sometime after Tsuki was born she offered to train him in Taijutsu and hell… he would never again imply that she is not a shinobi after seeing her smash that wall.

For now he offered his hand to the little girl who, instead of taking it, she gave him the dirty handkerchief and then ran away. He quickly followed her, it was something of every day, Tsuki may have a little too much energy and eyebrows that her father will never have, but she still does not know how to defend herself, not even their parents are sure if she inherited any of their Kekkei Genkai.

For now he will just have to be a good big brother and protect the little strawberry.

**Author's Note:**

> Someday I'll finish writing how Gaara ended married to Lian, but for now have this.


End file.
